Moonlight
by I love Noodles
Summary: [Gorillaz] My first completed Gorillaz fanfic. Noodle feels down, but isn't sure why. What is going on?


This is my first completed Gorillaz fanfiction, so sorry if it isn't great! A simple one-shot, mainly about Noodle and her feelings.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz. They are owned by those geniuses Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. But if I did own them, that would be SO GREAT! But I don't. So.

* * *

It was 1:00am.

Kong Studios was quiet. Too quiet, thought Noodle, who was sat at her bedroom window. She couldn't sleep. 2-D and Russel had gone to bed about an hour ago, and Murdoc had spent most of the day in his Winnebago, still recovering from a big night out the day before. But that didn't explain the silence.

Noodle looked out of her window and realised that this was one of the rare nights that the zombies hadn't come out. Moonlight lit up the graveyard and landfill, casting creepy shadows across the ground.

She looked up at the moon and sighed. _How could something so simple be so beautiful?_ She thought. With another sigh she picked up her guitar and stated tuning it. She usually only did this when she was bored, or she needed to think, or if the guitar needed tuning, but tonight it was for a different reason. She felt agitated and restless, and this helped to calm her down_. What's wrong? _She asked herself.A chill ran down her spine and she shuddered involuntarily.

Outside, a crow screeched, and the girl jumped. She heard a _crash _from downstairs and she tensed, but then a hoarse voice was heard swearing and cursing, and she relaxed. It was only Murdoc. She considered going downstairs, but then decided against it. If the bassist still had a hangover then he would be in a bad mood, and she didn't really want to find out the hard way. She should have been in bed hours ago, anyway.

She absent-mindedly plucked at her guitar, and then shuddered again. She frowned. _It's not cold._ She gazed out of the window. A cloud passed over the moon, momentarily darkening the land around Kong Studios. She looked away, shaking her head. _Just ignore it. You're scaring yourself. _

The Asian girl focused on her guitar, playing a few chords from Feel Good Inc. This band, this music, was what she lived for. The 3 men were her family, her brothers, and she would die if anything happened to them. This was a secret worry of hers. She was a tomboy; she acted tough, having spent the past few years in a house where she was the only girl, but inside, she was scared, worried about her 'brothers'. They had been acting weird lately. 2-D was constantly taking painkillers; he had become dependant on them. Murdoc was out almost every night at bars and clubs, and regularly took women back to his Winnebago, and then he didn't appear until after lunch, often with a hangover and a very bad mood. Russel had become very distant, and spent a lot of time in his room, listening to music or playing his drums.

Noodle felt different, too. She was no longer the 10-year old girl she had arrived as, 4 years ago. After her trip to Japan last year, she felt older, wiser. She realised that at the moment, she was doing a lot for the band, more than the others, and she was, really, the only thing holding the band together. If she were to leave, even just for a short holiday, the band would fall apart. _No! _She told herself, _that's not going to happen! _

The moon came out from behind a cloud, shining down through the window and illuminating Noodle's face. A tear glittered as it ran silently down her pale cheek. She blinked, brushing it away with the back of her hand. She quietly opened her door and crept down the hall towards the wsahroom, trying not to wake her band mates. Suddenly she heard the creak of a door, and then 2-D's spiky blue head appeared in the doorway of his room.

"Noodle, love, is 'at you?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I thought I 'eard somefin." He squinted at her, and Noodle turned her head quickly to hide her tear-stained face, but not quick enough. "What's wrong, darlin? You alrite?"

Noodle nodded, and then looked up at 2-D. The singer looked back at her, his black eyes staring into her own dark ones.

"Did you 'av a bad dream?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "What's wrong then?" She shook her head again, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"Do you wanna sleep in my room tonite?" The young man asked sympathetically. Noodle smiled and nodded, feeling better. She followed 2-D into his bedroom and crawled into his bed, looking very young in her Pokémon nightshirt. She snuggled down next to the man, hugging him around the waist. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her.

Moonlight shone through a window, lighting up the bed. _Goodnight, moon, until tomorrow _thought Noodle, and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Please R&R! Oh, and the end is NOT a Noodle/2-D hint, it is just showing how much 2-D cares about her. Thanks!


End file.
